vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Darnell Turner
Summary Harry Monroe grew up without his dad watching him most of the time as his dad worked for a secret organization and was working all the time. After a few years, he started to be trained by the very same agency to become a spy and assassin. He did this for several years until being told to assassinate a child. Not able to do such an act, he resigned from the agency and spoke against the agency in public court. He then sent into Witness Protection Program. This is when he became known as Darnell turner AKA Crabman, and given a new life to hide from the agency Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, higher with Karma Name: Darnell Turner, AKA Crabman, Real name is Harry Monroe Origin: My Name Is Earl Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Ex Government assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Pressure Points (Is taught in several pressure points), Weapon Mastery (Skilled in several melee and range based weapons), Martial Arts (Highly trained fighter, knows several forms of martial arts, trained by the government ever since he was a child, Black belt in several martial arts, knows some trailer park trash fighting), Probability Manipulation (Depending on how bad or good he is, depends on how good or bad his luck is, this as well works on the others around him, able to cause them good or bad luck depending on if they are a good or bad person), Supernatural Luck via Karma (The better person he is, the better his luck will be, Karmas luck is good enough to have helped people win hundreds of thousands of dollars and Darnell is a very good person), Summoning with Karma (Karma has summoned random objects like speeding cars or animals), Animal Manipulation with Karma (Karma has caused animals to suddenly attack specific people), Empathic Manipulation with Karma (Karma has manipulated how people feel and act, and can change their personality) Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to Randy who smashed a chair apart, Stronger than Wally, who punched a hole through a door followed by breaking it apart, Beat up Earl who could survive being bashed through a wall), higher with Karma (Karma has caused random events to happen to bad people, including being attacks by random animals, sudden objects randomly hitting them, or even being run over by speeding cars and buses) Speed: Supersonic (Caught two tranquilizer bullets shot from a gun at him from very close range) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Much stronger than Joy who easily overpowered an extremely fit women who physically trained her body everyday for several years and could physically throw people a distance away) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Took hits from his dad who's comparable to him, far tougher than Earl who has been smashed through a wall), higher with Karma (Karma can help someone survive wounds far beyond their normal durability out of pure luck, including getting fully rammed by a speeding Bus or surviving bring flung several miles by a tornado) Stamina: High (Went on several dozen missions in his career seemingly one after another with very little break, is extremely fit) Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with Blades, Hundreds of meters with guns, Thousands of meters with a sniper Standard Equipment: Blades * Optional Equipment: A Revolver, A Pistol, A Rifle, A Sniper, A Tranquilizer gun Intelligence: Gifted (Has extreme knowledge on several subjects including martial arts and fighting, law, and several other subjects, has been trained since childhood) Weaknesses: His luck will only remain good if he is a good person, if He acts as a bad person, his luck will turn extremely bad, Karma can give luck to his opponents should they also be a good person, however this can will give them bad luck if they are a bad person, Karma has no real effect on neutral people Notable Attacks/Techniques: Karma: A system which can manipulate Earls luck in really good ways and really bad ways. From animals suddenly attacking them, to cars just so happening to be speeding right into them, to finding a winning 100,000 dollar lottery ticket. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Frank West (Dead Rising) Frank’s Profile (Speed was eqaul, Darnell had his guns, Exo Suit was restricted) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Adults Category:Gun Users Category:Blade Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Probability Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Animal Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Summoners Category:My Name Is Earl